Uno de Los Otros
by Cris Snape
Summary: Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la Carta", con Ben como protagonista.
1. 4 Perseverancia

**UNO DE "LOS OTROS"**

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Ben ni ninguno de "Los Otros" me pertenecen. Forman parte de la serie televisiva "Lost"; suyos son los derechos de autor._

**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**

**TABLA: **Virtudes.

**FANDOM: **Lost.

**PERSONAJE: **Benjamin Linus.

**PALABRAS:**1323.

**TEMA: **4.Perseverancia.

**RESUMEN: **Porque su sueño siempre ha sido crear vida dentro de la Isla.

**PERSEVERANCIA**

Ben deja los restos de la tarta de cumpleaños sobre la encimera de la cocina y dirige la vista al exterior, a través de los limpísimos cristales de la ventana. Alex está afuera, jugando a la pelota con Karl, el único amigo que ha conseguido hacer en sus diez años de vida. El hombre de turbadora mirada y cabeza fría se permite sonreír con ternura ante la visión de su hija. Se ha dejado el largo cabello negro suelto y sus bucles se agitan con la fresca brisa marina que trae consigo el olor salado del océano. Corre de un lado a otro, empujando la pelota con los pies para que Karl no se la quite. Ben la sabe vital, fuerte, salvaje algunas veces, y se siente orgulloso de ella. Alex está creciendo sana, es lista y todos en el poblado la adoran. Es una niña encantadora, aunque algunas veces a Ben le parece un poco indomable, como su madre.

Sin querer, sus ojos se deslizan hacia la selva. Sabe que _ella_ está allí y que no se ha rendido. Muchas veces ha soñado que la francesa aparecía en su casa, armada con un fusil, y se llevaba a Alex arrasándolo todo a su paso. En esas ocasiones, Ben está seguro de que debería haberla matado. Ni siquiera comprende por qué le permitió conservar la vida. Quizá, porque _ella_ le había dado a Alex, una de las pocas cosas que de verdad apreciaba. Alex y su vida en la Isla. Su familia y su hogar.

Ben escucha el lamento de Karl. El chiquillo es menudo y asustadizo, y se aleja de Alex corriendo a toda velocidad. Un hilillo de sangre se escurre por su nariz. La niña debe ser la causante de eso, aunque Ben está seguro de que lo ha hecho sin querer. Entre niños, los accidentes son muy comunes y, a pesar de que Karl se esconde en la selva, como suele hacer cuando está realmente enfadado (o asustado), el hombre está seguro de que no tardará en volver para recuperar a Alex. Después de todos, ellos sólo se tienen el uno al otro.

Alex observa a su amigo sin hacer ni decir nada. Parece un poco decepcionada y, cuando recoge la pelota y camina cabizbaja hacia la casa, Ben la sabe triste. No ha sido un buen final para la magnífica fiesta de cumpleaños que su padre había organizado para ella, pero Ben no se preocupa. Alex suele estar melancólica cuando pelea con Karl; en cuanto hagan las paces, la luz volverá a los ojos oscuros de su pequeña.

Un segundo después, la chiquilla irrumpe en la cocina, arroja la pelota a un lado y se deja caer en una silla, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Ben la observa y se acerca a ella lentamente, asegurándose de que la niña se ha percatado de su presencia. Alex alza la cabeza y lo mira fijamente, sin decir nada, sin moverse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ben habla con voz suave. Alex parece a punto de echarse a llorar, pero su padre sabe que no lo hará. Ella es fuerte, hace mucho tiempo que no llora frente a él. A pesar de su corta edad, sabe que Ben no tolera la debilidad, y ella se niega a mostrarse vulnerable ante él. Aunque Alex no deja de ser una niña y no comprenda muchas de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor.

-Karl se ha ido. Dice que no quiere jugar más conmigo.

-No te preocupes. Ambos sabemos que volverá.

Alex parpadea y afirma con la cabeza, evitando la mirada azul de su padre. La hace sentir intimidada, como a todo el mundo, aún cuando Ben no pretenda serlo.

-¿Por qué no hay más niños en la isla?

Alex está enfadada y no se percata del gesto disgustado del hombre. Durante mucho tiempo, Ben ha sabido que la niña le haría esa pregunta, y que él no estaría capacitado para responderla. No sin comprometer muchas cosas que no deseaba poner en riesgo.

-Ven aquí.

Ben toma asiento y acomoda a la niña sobre sus rodillas. Ella lo mira interrogante, suponiendo que tendrán una de esas conversaciones serias que la hacen sentirse como una persona mayor. Que le hacen ver que, en el fondo, una parte de su padre confía en ella. Porque Ben no confía en mucha gente y escucharlo hablar es un privilegio que muy pocos en el poblado disfrutan.

-De entre todas las preguntas que podrías haberme hecho, esa es la única que no puedo responderte.

Alex parpadea, un brillo de desilusión titilando en sus ojos. Ben la acuna entre sus brazos, notando la ligera resistencia del pequeño cuerpo de la niña, y le acaricia el cabello suavemente. Ese es un gesto que no puede permitirse muy a menudo, sólo cuando está con su hija.

-¿No puedes?

-No tengo respuestas para todo, Alex. No sé porqué no hay más niños en la Isla.

Ella guarda silencio, sopesando esas palabras. A lo largo de los años, ha visto a algunas mujeres quedarse embarazadas, y ninguna de ellas había logrado dar a luz. Habían muerto. Eso siempre la había entristecido. Alex había crecido allí sola; echaba de menos compañía infantil y, aunque Karl era una bendición, sólo era Karl. Sólo un niño. Cuando discutían, la soledad era aún mayor.

-¿Por qué Karl y yo sí estamos aquí?

Ben reflexiona durante unos segundos. Finalmente mira a su hija a los ojos, le sonríe y vuelve a acariciarle el pelo.

-Porque sois especiales, Alex.

Eso ya lo había oído muchas veces. Alex frunce el ceño y suspira. Había sido ingenua al creer que su padre realmente le diría la verdad. Porque podía ser pequeña, podía confiar en él, pero lo conocía y, a pesar de todo, sabía que Benjamin Linus siempre se guardaba un as bajo la manga, que sus palabras siempre eran escogidas con sumo cuidado y que siempre estaban cargadas de medias mentiras.

-¿Algún día habrá más niños, o todos terminarán muertos, como los demás?

-Quizá. –Ben le besa la frente y la deja con cuidado en el suelo –Tal vez los haya, Alex.



-Ruth está embarazada.

Ben alza la vista. Lleva días examinando los estudios clínicos de Ethan, intentando encontrar algo que le diera respuestas a las preguntas que Alex le hizo un par de semanas atrás, pero no ve nada. A veces, siente que es inútil emplear su tiempo de esa forma. No sabe porqué, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos por conseguir crear vida en la Isla funcionan. Y Jacob tampoco parece saberlo.

Mira a Richard. No hay felicidad en su mirada. Hubo un tiempo, muchos años atrás, en que aquella noticia le hubiera alegrado, pero ya no. Habían sido demasiadas esperanzas frustradas, demasiadas vidas perdidas para creer que, en aquella ocasión, todo saldría bien. Porque no saldría bien.

-Ethan la está examinando –Añade Richard, aún desde la puerta.

-Quiero que ella y Tom vengan a verme en cuanto terminen el reconocimiento. Empezaremos el nuevo tratamiento cuanto antes.

Richard parece contrariado un segundo, y Ben sabe por qué. Ese nuevo tratamiento aún no ha sido probado con nadie. La última vez que probaron algo así, la desdichada paciente pasó un auténtico infierno que, a ojos de Ben, ya había sido olvidado. Pero Ben también sabe que Richard no dirá nada. No si sabe lo que le conviene.

-La semana que viene saldrás a buscar a nuestro experto en fecundidad –Añade, cuando Richard se dispone a dar media vuelta –Y no me importa el tiempo que tardes. Quiero al mejor.

El otro hombre afirma ligeramente con la cabeza y se marcha. Tal vez, para todos sea una quimera creer que un bebé nacerá en la Isla, pero Ben es un hombre perseverante y no se rendirá jamás. Poco importa cuántas vidas tenga que llevarse de por medio. Alcanzaría su objetivo a cualquier precio. Richard está seguro de que lo hará.



_Hola a todo el mundo. En primer lugar, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y llegar leyendo hasta aquí. Como veis, he vuelto a animarme con "Lost" y, en esta ocasión, he cogido una de las tablas propuestas por la comunidad "Retos a la carta". Serán solamente siete relatos breves, así que no os cansaréis mucho de mí. _

_Me he decantado por Ben porque ese hijo de puta chiflado es el más grande. A mí me parece que tiene mucha razón en casi todo lo que dice. Estoy deseando que diga todo lo que sabe, si es que Locke y los demás lo dejan, porque al final de la tercera temporada no se quedó en muy buenas condiciones, el pobre. En esta viñeta he intentado sentar las bases para la futura llegada de Juliet a la Isla. En algún momento tuvieron que decidir que era necesaria su presencia, y le he concedido a Richard tres años para encontrarla. Espero que os haya gustado y que nos veamos en la próxima. Saludos. _


	2. 6 Consagración

**UNO DE "LOS OTROS"**

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Ben ni ninguno de "Los Otros" me pertenecen. Forman parte de la serie televisiva "Lost"; suyos son los derechos de autor._

**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**

**TABLA: **Virtudes.

**FANDOM: **Lost.

**PERSONAJE: **Benjamin Linus.

**PALABRAS: **638.

**TEMA: **6. Consagración.

**RESUMEN: **Porque Ben está totalmente entregado a la causa. _Su_ causa.

**CONSAGRACIÓN**

Tiene cáncer.

Durante las largas horas de encierro en la armería, ese es el único pensamiento que inunda la mente de Ben, aún cuando él pretende mantener la cabeza fría mientras espera.

Tiene cáncer y no puede comprender por qué. Nadie en la Isla lo ha tenido jamás. Nadie puede tenerlo, pero él tiene un tumor enorme en la columna vertebral. Un tumor que hay que operar urgentemente o terminará con su vida.

Ben piensa en las palabras de Juliet y se permite tener un breve instante de debilidad. No es momento para sentimentalismos. Él nunca ha sido un hombre demasiado preocupado por las emociones (especialmente las ajenas), pero metido en esa sala oscura, encadenado y sin nada más que hacer que pensar, tiene miedo a la muerte. Porque no lo entiende. No sabe por qué le ha tocado a él. Él, que tantas cosas ha hecho por la Isla y su gente.

Juliet lo había llamado mentiroso. Y él podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca mentía. Solía ocultar cosas y decir medias verdades, pero no mentir. Aunque, en cierta forma, entendía a Juliet y sus dudas. Ella estaba en la Isla por su hermana, porque le habían prometido que la curarían, que tenían la solución para esa enfermedad, y él tenía un tumor enorme devorándole la espalda. Era normal que no creyera en él, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera furioso y tuviera deseos de darle una lección. Desgraciadamente no podía castigar a Juliet, pero sí a Karl.

Pobre Karl. Pobre Alex. Y pobre de él cuando regrese con los demás, porque su hija iba a estar insoportable y él, una vez más, no hará absolutamente nada en su contra. No puede. Alex es su único punto flaco, lo que no significa necesariamente que se deje chantajear por ella. No cuando comienza a demostrar una preocupante rebeldía y sólo piensa en Karl y en su bienestar.

Ben agita la cabeza y aleja a esos dos de su mente. No es bueno dejarse invadir por sus preocupaciones paternales porque, en teoría, no debería tenerlas. Un parpadeo y Alex desaparece. Vuelve a concentrarse en lo que ahora es importante y fija los ojos en la puerta. Las cadenas comienzan a molestarle, pero no importa. Llegó allí preparado para el sufrimiento. Hacían falta algo más que unos golpes para derrotarle.

Sin duda, Sayid es un ingenuo. O tal vez sólo se haya obligado. O, quizá, nunca haya sido tan buen torturador como pretende que todos crean. La cuestión es que no ha conseguido que _Henry Gale_ les de absolutamente ninguna pista de quién es. No habría podido. Los intereses de Ben por lograr sus objetivos son demasiado importantes, demasiado personales para dejarse avasallar.

Sabe que falta poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo. El plan es perfecto y sólo es cuestión de horas que Michael abra esa puerta y lo ponga en libertad. ¡Qué fácil es manipular a un padre! A veces, Ben se pregunta qué haría él si Alex fuera Walt, y él fuera Michael, y sabe que no actuaría de la misma forma. Torpe, impulsivo, estúpido, maleable... Demasiado sencillo para él, para cualquiera de sus hombres.

Cierra los ojos y presta atención a los ruidos que proceden del exterior. Pronto, muy pronto, llegará la caballería, y él dará un paso de gigante hacia su curación definitiva. Un poco más y demostrará que es capaz de consagrar su sangre a la causa. Una causa que, aunque sólo sea suya, es en cierta forma importante para los demás. Porque él es el guía y no debería estar enfermo. Porque él debe dar ejemplo, porque ha sacrificado muchas cosas y no está dispuesto a dejar que un maldito tumor acabe con él. Ni su padre, ni la Isla, ni los golpes lo han conseguido antes. El cáncer tampoco será un enemigo mortal.



_Henry Gale me dio muchísima pena la primera vez que lo vi, hasta que me fijé en su mirada y supe que había algo más. ¡Joder! Es que a veces hasta da miedo. _

_Un saludo para Miss Halfway. Muchas gracias por leer, wapetona._


	3. 3 Paciencia

**UNO DE "LOS OTROS"**

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Ben ni ninguno de "Los Otros" me pertenecen. Forman parte de la serie televisiva "Lost"; suyos son los derechos de autor._

**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**

**TABLA: **Virtudes.

**FANDOM: **Lost.

**PERSONAJE: **Benjamin Linus.

**PALABRAS: **855.

**TEMA: **3. Paciencia.

**RESUMEN: **Porque para obtener lo que se quiere, no hay que ser impaciente.

**PACIENCIA**

El día es espléndido. Un sol cálido y luminoso brilla con intensidad en el cielo. La suave brisa marina hace que el ambiente sea fresco y agradable. El canto de los pájaros tropicales (posiblemente de algún ave más que no debería estar allí) llena los rincones del acogedor poblado con su dulce melodía. Además, es domingo, y muy pocos trabajan los domingos entre los miembros de la iniciativa Dharma.

Los Linus, sin embargo, sí tienen una importante misión que llevar a cabo: transportar cerveza al otro lado de la Isla. Y, curiosamente, ninguno de los dos se siente molesto por ello. Roger hace mucho tiempo se resignó a hacer cosas como aquella, y Ben se siente más tranquilo y contento que nunca.

El momento ha llegado. Han sido muchos años viviendo en aquel lugar, entre aquella gente, soportando cosas que ningún hombre en sus cabales hubiera aguantado. Compartiendo casa con su padre, ese hombre que no ha tenido vínculo alguno con él, salvo el hecho de que fuera el tipo encargado de engendrarle. Vivir a su lado ha sido un duro castigo para Ben, un infierno en el que se vio inmerso desde niño y del que, ahora, ese día, iba a escapar para siempre.

Está en el cuarto de baño. Ya se ha puesto el traje de la iniciativa Dharma y tiene su mochila tras él. La mascarilla descansa sobre el retrete y la bomba de gas tóxico está entre sus dedos. Es un honor para él haber conseguido que sus camaradas le permitieran ir con su padre en lugar de quedarse en el poblado. No ve el momento de observar a su padre expirando por última vez. Nunca volverá a culparlo de la muerte de su madre, nunca volverá a caerse de borracho ante sus ojos ni le llamará inútil o se quejará de que las cosas no son como él pensaba.

¿Cuántos años lleva protestando? Más de los que Ben puede recordar. Desde el primer día, cuando le dieron su distintivo de obrero. No ha pasado un día sin que Roger afirme que desea salir de la Isla. Ben lo conoce y lo sabe cobarde, un hombre sin voluntad, alguien que vive anclado en el pasado y que está condenado a no ser nadie. Y a morir.

Porque no habrá piedad para él. Ben no la tendrá. Nadie le ha ofrecido salvar la vida de su padre, y él tampoco lo ha pedido. Simplemente, no le importa. Y, aunque tal vez Richard hubiera accedido, Ben no quería averiguarlo. Porque el exterminio de aquellos invasores le excita, pero imaginar el rostro de su padre agonizante le emociona aún más.

Lo odia. Siempre lo ha odiado. Nunca ha sido ni demasiado listo, ni valiente, ni astuto. Roger Linus ha sido un pusilánime durante toda su vida. No ha conseguido que nadie le aprecie de verdad, y ni siquiera cuenta con el respeto de su hijo. Ben se sabe superior a él. Algunas veces, desearía poder conocer a su madre para preguntarle qué fue lo que vio en aquel pobre hombre. La mayoría de ellas, imagina que su madre nunca fue muy inteligente y prefiere no pensar en ella. Es más bonito recordarla como esa mujer de pelo rubio y vestido azul que le abrió los ojos al mundo. A la Isla.

Escucha los gruñidos de su padre. Sonríe de anticipación y lo guarda todo en la mochila. Está nervioso. Él no suele ponerse nervioso muy a menudo, pero esa mañana siente un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Sabe que pronto todo acabará y no puede esperar más. Incluso su paciencia tiene un límite, y ese día lo ha sobrepasado.

Lo lamentará por Annie, eso sí. Quizá, sí hubiera podido pedir por su vida. Pero hace mucho tiempo que Annie no significa demasiado para él. Fueron amigos de niños, y hacía años que dejaron de serlo. Ben suspira y guarda el muñeco junto a la mascarilla. _"Somos nosotros",_ había dicho ella un día, mientras le hacía aquel regalo de cumpleaños, y, en ocasiones, Ben aún se permitía el fantasear con una vida en común con Annie. Una vida que nunca tendrá porque ella va a morir. Una vida que hubiera sido peor que la que le espera. Está a unos minutos de lograr la libertad, de tener el control de su vida y, quizá, la de los demás.

Sale del baño sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Sus ojos se pasean por aquellos que eran sus vecinos, y que ahora le saludan alegres, ignorando el destino que les deparan el futuro y los _hostiles_. Saluda a Willis, que está regando su jardín, y llega junto a su padre.

Roger tiene el ceño fruncido y parece cansado. Hace mucho que siempre parece cansado. Ben le sonríe y se muestra amable. Si su padre siente algo extraño en eso, no lo deja notar. Juntos suben a la furgoneta y se alejan de aquel cementerio en ciernes. Ben casi no puede evitar el mirar el reloj todo el tiempo. Desea que llegue la hora, que todo termine de una vez.

Desea ser libre. No importa quién tenga que morir para conseguirlo.



_Y aquí lo voy a dejar, creo yo. El capítulo de la Purga (que por cierto vi el miércoles pasado ¡Aleluya!) me puso los pelos como escarpias. ¡Qué cabrones, "Los Otros"! Aunque, no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que los de Dharma no sólo buscaban armonía (como diría Ben)__, y que los hostiles tenían algún motivo para hacer lo que hicieron. A parte de ser unos cabrones sádicos, por supuesto. Agradezco mucho a los responsables de la serie que no pusieran imágenes de niños (no preguntéis por qué, no hagáis caso) Últimamente, me pregunto si el gas que soltaron no tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que ahora nadie pueda tener bebés en la Isla si se queda embarazada ahí... ¡uhm! No sé._

_A lo que iba. En ese capi, Ben es BEN, así, con mayúsculas. Me da un poco de pena de niño, con su padre diciéndole todas esas barbaridades. Motivos tenía el pobre para convertirse en el monstruo que es... Me encantó el capítulo y espero que os haya gustado este pequeño relato. Me he ahorrado las escenas de muerte y destrucción :)_

_Un saludote, especialmente para Miss Halfway, y hasta pronto._


	4. 2 Pureza

**UNO DE "LOS OTROS"**

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Ben ni ninguno de "Los Otros" me pertenecen. Forman parte de la serie televisiva "Lost"; suyos son los derechos de autor._

**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**

**TABLA: **Virtudes.

**FANDOM: **Lost.

**PERSONAJE: **Benjamin Linus.

**PALABRAS: **1401.

**TEMA: **2.Pureza

**RESUMEN: **Porque a Ben siempre le ha gustado la idea de tener un hijo.

**PUREZA**

-Es la hora, Richard.

El hombre se limita a mirar a Ben. Después, afirma con la cabeza y se pone en pie. Recoge sus cosas en cuestión de segundos y sigue a su líder hasta el exterior, donde les espera el resto de la expedición.

Es curioso como Ben se ha hecho con el mando en tan poco tiempo. Nadie sabía por qué, pero Jacob había confiado en él para guiarlos a todos, y Richard, al igual que los demás, estaba expectante por comprobar qué clase de dirigente era aquel tipo menudo y de grandes ojos azules. Por el momento, había mostrado una firmeza admirable; parecía haber nacido para dar órdenes y, aunque algunos consideraran aquella excursión como una estupidez –había incluso quién decía que iban a sobrepasar algunos límites éticos y morales- nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Ben sólo necesita una mirada para acallar las protestas y Richard no espera ni un segundo antes de obedecer sus órdenes veladas.

Sólo serán cinco. Dos mujeres para ayudar a la francesa en el parto, y tres hombres: Richard, el recién llegado Danny y Ben. Ellos se encargarán de que no haya contratiempos y el plan salga todo lo bien que desean. Irán armados, eso por descontados, y tienen órdenes claras de no dejarse llevar por la lástima. La clemencia no tiene lugar entre ellos. Únicamente es una debilidad que no pueden permitirse.

-¡Tom! Tened todo preparado para cuando volvamos.

El aludido afirma con la cabeza, mientras Ben se cuelga la pesada mochila y echa a andar. No mira atrás para saber si los demás lo siguen; sabe perfectamente que lo harán.

Afortunadamente, es de día. Ni siquiera a ellos, que tanto tiempo llevan viviendo en la Isla, les hace gracia adentrase en la selva de noche. Saben que hay demasiados peligros ocultos y, aunque Richard sea un guía excelente y conozca cada brizna de tierra como la palma de su mano, suelen mostrarse prudentes. De cualquier forma, si la francesa se hubiera puesto de parto cuando el sol se hubiera puesto, habrían salido igual. La misión que deben llevar a cabo es demasiado importante.

Caminan deprisa. Ben sabe que aún tienen tiempo, pero no desea que nada salga mal. Desde que supo de la existencia de aquel bebé, lo desea para él. Quiere que sea un niño. Son más fuertes y él podría educarlo para ser un digno sucesor de su estirpe. Juntos podrían alcanzar la cumbre del poder. Un niño, y los secretos de la Isla serían suyos. Ni siquiera Jacob podría detenerlos.

Ben se sabe ambicioso. Es consciente de que Jacob es demasiado importante para todos, incluso para él, y por nada del mundo intentaría derrocarlo. Pero Ben es un hombre y, de vez en cuando, le gusta tener sueños, fantasías irrealizables que le hacen alcanzar la gloria y lo llevan a un estado de éxtasis puro. Un niño, y todas sus ilusiones estarían un poco más cerca de su alcance.

-¿Qué haremos con la mujer?

Danny lleva muy poco tiempo con ellos, por eso ha preguntado. Richard ha torcido el gesto y las mujeres intercambian una mirada cómplice, esperando la sentencia de Ben.

La muerte sería el mejor destino para la francesa. Ben sabe que si le deja vivir se convertirá en alguien peligroso, pero hay algo en su cabeza que le incita a tener piedad. Una vocecilla que no puede silenciar y que llevaba muchos años muerta, desde que era niño. Matar a la francesa era lo más fácil, pero ella iba a darle a su hijo. Por supuesto, eso aún no lo sabía, pero lo iba hacer. Y sólo por eso merecía que le perdonaran la vida. Ya se encargaría él de que no les causara molestias.

-Si no se resiste, la dejaremos en paz.

Richard se detiene. Hubiera esperado oír cualquier cosa, excepto eso. Mira a Ben como si acabaran de salirle cuernos, y éste frunce el ceño, como animándolo a hablar. Pero Richard sólo agita la cabeza y sigue andando, consciente de que es lo mejor. Ha renunciado a intentar comprender a Ben. No es un hombre que de muchas explicaciones sobre sus acciones.

-¿Y si se resiste?

Esa vez es Ben quien para. Mira a Danny con los ojos entornados, y durante un segundo parece arrepentido de haberlo llevado con él. Después, sonríe con indulgencia y le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Si se resiste, tendrás mucha suerte. Tuyo será el honor de volarle la cabeza de un disparo.

Richard casi puede oír al otro hombre tragar saliva. Las mujeres ríen por lo bajo y Ben, un poco más malhumorado que antes, aumenta el ritmo de la marcha. No le gustan las preguntas. No soporta a la gente que intenta enterarse de cosas que no le importan, pero perdona a Danny en esa ocasión. Es demasiado nuevo, pero tiene mucho potencial. Ben no duda que será un buen peón en aquella curiosa partida de ajedrez que mantiene contra la Isla.

Cuatro horas después de abandonar el campamento, les parece oír unos gimoteos femeninos. Saben perfectamente que la francesa está sola. Todos sus compañeros de viaje, incluido el padre del nuevo hijo de Ben, murieron meses atrás, quizá por los mismos motivos que todos los soñadores ilusos de la iniciativa Dharma. Nadie sabe cómo es posible que esa mujer sobreviviera, pero a Ben le alegra que lo hiciera.

La ven en un pequeño claro del bosque, apoyada contra un árbol. Tiene el pelo muy corto y una escopeta firmemente sujeta entre las manos. Está claramente de parto y no parece estar atravesando un buen momento. Ben la observa, inmutable, y da la orden para que sus hombres se muevan. Richard, sigiloso como un gato, rodea el claro y llega junto a la francesa sin que ella se de cuenta. Antes de que la mujer pueda reaccionar, unos brazos fuertes rodean su cuello y una mano le arrebata el arma. Indefensa, la francesa se revuelve, intentando resistirse. Entonces, una fuerte contracción sacude todo su cuerpo y ella sólo grita, mientras lágrimas de dolor, miedo e impotencia ruedan por sus mejillas.

Ben se deja ver. Danny está a su lado, bastante más tranquilo de lo que cabría esperar, y las mujeres ya avanzan hacia la francesa, que masculla maldiciones en su idioma natal y les ordena que se vayan.

-No tengas miedo, Danielle. No queremos hacerte daño. Vamos a ayudarte a tener a tu hijo.

Ha hablado con suavidad, como si de verdad sus intenciones fueran buenas. No consigue engañar a la francesa, que sigue retorciéndose entre lágrimas. Consigue hacerse entender de forma vaga y les ordena que se vayan. Ben sólo sonríe, antes de darse media vuelta y ponerse a vigilar. Espera que el parto dure poco. Está ansioso por tener al bebé entre sus brazos.

Efectivamente, no tarda demasiado en escuchar los lloriqueos ahogados de una criatura recién nacida. Se da media vuelta y lo ve. Es precioso, perfecto y está repleto de una pureza que Ben no logra entender del todo. Siente una emoción extraña apretar su pecho y sonríe de nuevo. Todos los de la expedición lo están haciendo.

-Es una niña.

Ben se queda frío durante un segundo. Una niña. Él hubiera preferido mil veces un niño, pero ahora que la ve, la huele, la siente, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Con sumo cuidado, temiendo que vaya a rompérsele en mil pedazos, la acuna entre sus brazos y le pasa una toalla por la cabecita para limpiarla de sangre. Todo es perfecto, hasta que escucha la voz de la francesa. Débil, suplicante, ansiosa y, en cierta forma, segura.

-Pog, favog. Alexandga.

Ben y la francesa se miran a los ojos. Es evidente que ella no tiene fuerzas para moverse y, durante un pequeño segundo, Ben está a punto de permitirse ser débil y mostrar clemencia. Pero no. Ahora tiene a su hija con él. La decisión es irrevocable.

-Alexandra es un nombre bonito –Dice, dándose media vuelta y mirando al bebé. La niña lo mira con sus grandes ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par, quizá culpándolo de algo –No la busques. Nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

Echa a andar. Una vez más, sabe que sus camaradas lo seguirán y tampoco se molesta en mirar a atrás. Sólo puede sonreír, incluso después de que las súplicas de Danielle Rousseau sean ahogadas por la frondosa vegetación de la Isla.



_Necesitaba escribir esto como agua de mayo. Si hay un motivo por el que odio a Ben –a parte de las miles de razones evidentes que existen- es porque se dedica a robar niños. Hay que ser hijo de puta para hacerlo. Si tanto los quiere, que se lleve también a los padres, leches. Y a la pobre Rousseau le quitó a su niña, no sé si tan recién nacida, pero sí cuando era muy, pero que muy pequeña. Quizá, fue como lo he descrito ahí arriba. Ojalá en la cuarta temporada veamos en flash-back de la francesa. ¡Qué ganas!_

_Y nada más. Otra vez, muchísimas gracias a __**Miss Halfway**__ por estar ahí. Nos veremos muy pronto :)_


	5. 7 Desinterés

**UNO DE "LOS OTROS"**

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Ben ni ninguno de "Los Otros" me pertenecen. Forman parte de la serie televisiva "Lost"; suyos son los derechos de autor._

**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**

**TABLA: **Virtudes.

**FANDOM: **Lost.

**PERSONAJE: **Benjamin Linus.

**PALABRAS: **321.

**TEMA: **7. Desinterés.

**RESUMEN: **Alguien está en peligro, pero no son los supervivientes precisamente.

**DESINTER****ÉS**

Ben no sabe si es miedo lo que siente. Posiblemente no lo sea, pues él nunca ha sido un hombre que acostumbre a temer nada, pero sí se encuentra inquieto y un poco preocupado.

Ha intentado convencer a Jack para que no use el maldito teléfono vía satélite. Le ha dado buenas razones para no confiar en la gente del barco, pero no le ha escuchado. Ni él, ni nadie. Y no es que los supervivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic no tengan buenos motivos para no creer ni una sola de las palabras que les ha dicho. No son tan tontos como para pensar que actúa desinteresadamente. Jack y los demás saben que sus vidas no le importan nada a Ben; saben que si insiste en que los tipos del barco van a matarlos, es por que a él le conviene mantenerlos alejados. Y eso, desgraciadamente –supone Ben- es cierto.

Quizá, no sea miedo. Benjamin Linus es plenamente consciente de que tiene un buen puñado de enemigos. Cualquier hombre de su condición los tiene, y no les teme demasiado, pero debe reconocer que prefiere mantenerlos alejados. Hay demasiados agujeros negros en su pasado como para sentirse seguro, y la Isla es el lugar donde más paz ha encontrado siempre. No obstante, la sombra de lo que ocurrió el día de la Purga le persigue inexorable, y Ben debe luchar por mantener a sus enemigos a raya. Es lo que siempre ha hecho y lo que, posiblemente, tendrá que hacer el resto de su vida.

Ben sabe que las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ese día. Jack piensa que los del carguero van a ir a rescatarlos, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que buscan en realidad. Ben debe pensar rápido, porque él si lo sabe y debe jugar sus cartas lo más rápido posible. Puede librarse de la prisión de los supervivientes, y ya sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo.


	6. 1 Caridad

**UNO DE "LOS OTROS"**

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Ben ni ninguno de "Los Otros" me pertenecen. Forman parte de la serie televisiva "Lost"; suyos son los derechos de autor._

**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**

**TABLA: **Virtudes.

**FANDOM: **Lost.

**PERSONAJE: **Benjamin Linus.

**PALABRAS:** 566.

**TEMA: **1. Caridad.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Spoilers de la cuarta temporada. No sigáis leyendo si no la habéis visto ;).

**RESUMEN: **Porque mantenerlos con vida es una obra de caridad.

**CARIDAD**

La clínica veterinaria es una tapadera perfecta. A Benjamin Linus siempre le ha parecido que los lugares humildes son los mejores para permanecer escondido, y nunca le ha importado tener que hacerlo. Sabe que esas pequeñas incomodidades son el precio que debe pagar por ser quién es y tener todo lo que tiene. Sabe que su vida es una lucha constante por la supervivencia, pero no le importa porque tiene lo que quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere.

A Sayid lo quiso porque el instinto asesino estaba impreso en él, en cada una de sus palabras, sus gestos y sus miradas. Aunque la insistente voz de su conciencia le atormente constantemente, Ben sabe que Sayid es un hombre que siempre hace lo que debe. Un hombre capaz de sacrificar su alma por los demás. El amigo más fiel que nadie puede tener, un luchador nato, en absoluto egoísta y lo suficientemente listo para trabajar para él. Su enemigo.

Benjamin Linus siempre se ha jactado de conocer a las personas porque las conoce. Le basta un vistazo para comprender las debilidades de todos los que le rodean, y las de Sayid eran evidentes. Un torturador arrepentido en busca de redención. Un hombre de honor, comprometido con emociones y creencias. Un ser solitario que encontró grandes amigos en una isla desierta, y que ha sido capaz de esclavizarse por ellos. Por los que están fuera o por los que siguen dentro. A Sayid no le importa y, sinceramente, a Ben tampoco.

Para Benjamin Linus, mantener con vida a los supervivientes del vuelo 815 de Oceanic es una obra de caridad. Tanto los de fuera como los de dentro. Sin duda, todos ellos debieron morir el día que se estrelló su avión, pero los caprichos del destino los mantuvieron vivos. Y, ahora, él se ha convertido en ese destino, y Sayid en el brazo armado que evita que se lance sobre ellos como un depredador atacando a su próxima víctima.

Sayid, hombre pasional donde los haya, hombre valiente, seguro de sí mismo, capaz de matar sin que el pulso le tiemble sólo por ellos, sus amigos. Capaz de sacrificar a algunos de esos amigos por el amor. Capaz de enamorarse y asesinar sin piedad a la mujer enviada para matarlo a él. Hombre que llega a él, herido en cuerpo y alma, con el orgullo por los suelos y el corazón roto, y que confía en que sane sus heridas mientras contiene a duras penas las lágrimas y aguanta la humillación de saberse en sus manos.

Ben lo disfruta. Recuerda que Sayid un día dijo que sólo confiaría en él el día que vendiera su alma al diablo, y ahí está, frente a él. Matando para él. Muriendo por él y por los demás. Sin rendirse.

Ben lo cura y vislumbra algo que, quizá, sea temor. Sayid sabe que, ahora, su trabajo será más difícil, casi imposible. Ben también lo sabe, pero no importa. Sayid no se rendirá. Luchará con todas sus armas hasta el final, sólo por ellos. Por gente que ni siquiera conoce su sacrificio y que nunca le agradecerá nada. Gente por la que dará su vida porque algún día alguien será más listo que él y lo matará.

Pero no importa. Ben sabe que hay más Sayids en el mundo, y está dispuesto a utilizarlos a todos ellos. Todavía tiene una misión vital que cumplir.


	7. 5 Concentración

**UNO DE "LOS OTROS"**

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Ben ni ninguno de "Los Otros" me pertenecen. Forman parte de la serie televisiva "Lost"; suyos son los derechos de autor._

**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**

**TABLA: **Virtudes.

**FANDOM: **Lost.

**PERSONAJE: **Benjamin Linus.

**PALABRAS:** 450.

**TEMA: Spoilers de la cuarta temporada. No sigáis leyendo si no la habéis visto ;).**

**RESUMEN: **Porque pocas cosas pueden hacer que pierda el control.

**CONCENTRACIÓN**

Ben intenta mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento. Por norma general es un hombre tranquilo con una gran capacidad de autocontención. Tiene muy pocas debilidades. Debilidades que, desgraciadamente, le hacen explotar de cuando en cuando, dejando a la vista una gran diana vital que, con la puntería adecuada, cualquiera sería capaz de abatir.

Alex es una de esas debilidades. Todos lo saben, ella es su hija. Y aunque no sea el padre más amoroso del mundo, aunque acostumbre a ser duro con la chica –casi tanto como con los demás- hasta el menos observador del grupo es capaz de darse cuenta que a ella es capaz de consentirle cualquier cosa. Tal vez, por eso, Alex es como es: salvaje e indomable. Rebelde, pero capaz de amar a su padre a pesar de todo.

A Ben le gustó comprobar que la joven era capaz de pedir por su vida. Aquel rotundo _¡No! _cuando John Locke amenazó con matarlo le llegó al alma y e hizo que su corazón amenazara con montar una presuntuosa fiesta en su pecho. Pero apenas fue un segundo de debilidad. Había otras cosas que requerían de su total concentración. Salvar su pellejo era una de ellas, y la mujer del carguero, esa Charlotte de pelo rojo y fuerte carácter fue su mejor arma. Ella, y su conocimiento de los demás, le ayudaron a estar donde debía, y a Ben le alegra saberlo.

No. Alex nunca fue la mayor de sus preocupaciones, ni la peor de sus debilidades. Quizá, porque a todos les parecía comprensible que esa debilidad existiera. No. Lo peor para Ben, lo que le hacía sentirse indefenso, voluble, casi inútil, era ese otro sentimiento. El amor.

Juliette.

¡Qué bonito suena¡Amor! Ben siempre supo que Juliette estaba destinada a ser suya. De hecho, Juliette es suya, aunque ella aún no lo sepa. Ni su aventura con Goodwin, ni su traición, ni su acercamiento a Jack Shepard podría alejarla jamás de su lado. Porque, al igual que con Alex, a ella podría perdonarle todo. Porque Ben a hecho muchas cosas para tenerla consigo y no está dispuesto a renunciar sin luchar hasta el final.

Después de todo, dejó que mataran a Goodwin. Y Goodwin siempre fue un aliado valioso. Un hombre inteligente y valiente, y, ante todo, leal. Su pérdida fue importante, pero Goodwin no era insustituible. Había otros muchos como él. Para Ben es un alivio saber que ya no se interpondrá entre él y sus deseos. Él no, y tampoco los supervivientes de Oceanic o Jack. Ben sabe que tiene un objetivo primordial que cumplir, pero Juliette nunca desaparece de su mente. Porque ella es suya y lo será siempre. Hasta el fin.


End file.
